<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What it takes to ruin a relationship by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993901">What it takes to ruin a relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Porn, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Author is going through some shit and took it out on Charile, Blow Jobs, Charile gets a lot of shit, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, didn't spellcheck, this is what happens when I write things out of spite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor wanted to put an end to Vaggie and Charlies relationship, he finds the perfect way to do so </p><p>Also I didn't know if this contains rape, but Charile does initiate everything here but she is intoxicated so who can tell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What it takes to ruin a relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeey! I'm going through some stuff and wrote this to cope with my feelings so Charile gets some underserved abuse.</p><p>I'll probably get a lot of hate for this but ayyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Alastor stepped into the hotel, he wanted to ruin the relationship between Charile and Vaggie.</p><p>Why? Because he wanted one thing.</p><p>Vaggie.</p><p>Since the first day he met her, he was fascinated, and as the days went on, he fell in love.</p><p>Oh his sweet little Vagatha, her fiery temper, no non sense attitude, her bell like laugh and charming smile, how short she was, and who could forget the delightful way her ass jiggles?</p><p>Alastor wanted her. He would move hell and heaven just to be in her heavenly embrace.</p><p>However, he couldn't get close to the girl as long as the little annoying princess was there.</p><p>Charile had been fascinating for all of a few hours before she became terribly annoying, honestly, how did a girl like her get someone so delightful as Vaggie?</p><p>Still, he knew that if he wanted to even dream of making Vaggie his that he needed to get Charile out of the picture.</p><p>He knew that Vaggie would never cheat or leave Charile for a petty reason, he thought perhaps the best way would be to kill Charile, but before he could even go through his orginal plan a better opportunity was presented to him.</p><p>It was late one night and he invited Charile for some wine, he knew that if was even going to try and kill a member of the royal family he needed to weaken them first.</p><p>And enough alcohol would make anyone weak.</p><p>It didn't take long till Charile was drunk, and Alastor though far from as bad as Charlie, was a bit more than tipsy.</p><p>He knew he had to drink a little as to not raise suspicion but the wine had been stronger than he initially thought.</p><p>He was still in the right mind, though Charlie was far beyond that.</p><p>Truly, killing her would have been easy.</p><p>But as he stood up, Charile did something rather surprising,</p><p>She pinned Alastor down.</p><p>Even while drunk she proved to have quit the amount of strength,</p><p>"Charlotte! What on earth are you doing?" Alastor asked, obviously surprised though between the wine in his system mixed with his already neutrally calm attuitde he sounded more teasing than anything.</p><p>"Al...." Charile practically moaned, her face flushed, "I want you..."</p><p>That's when she drifted down and thats how he  got into this situation.</p><p>Charile with his cock in his mouth.</p><p>Oh this would be so much more satisfying.</p><p>Little Charile would break Vaggie heart, and Alastor with his charms and charisma he would have Vaggie running to him in her heartbreak.</p><p>With his shadows getting the picture, which wasn't hard, she kept her eyes closed and even if she hadn't she was far too drunk to notice.</p><p>He could see it now,</p><p>He finish using Charile as his little cum dump, show the pictures to Vaggie and simply claim that Charile took advantage of him, she be heartbroken and crying with him as her comforter.</p><p>Charile herself would have single handedly not only end her and Vaggies relationship but ended the moths love for her all together.</p><p>And though it wasn't his intention, he could enjoy this.</p><p>Honestly he had no sexual interest in Charile, he didn't even find Vaggie sexually attractive until he fell in love with her. </p><p>So acting like he was interested in the princess was hard, (pun very much intended) but as he looked down at her, imagining that it was his precious Vaggie that look up at him with her big eyes, as she shyly took in his cock and sucked him off instead of the annoying blonde kept him throughly erect. </p><p>Say what you will, but Charile no matter how drunk would be able to tell if he was hard or not.</p><p>Though it did help that she did seem to know what she was doing, Charile was very talented.</p><p>Alastors member had proven to be very big and thick, in the very few times that he ever had sex in hell it showed to inconvenience both girls and boys, but Charile took it in her mouth no problem.</p><p>Happily, eagerly and sloppily, she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Using her tongue to circle around it, happily humming sending vibrations through his cock making his hips jolt.</p><p>Alastor let out a soft groan, throwing his head back, closing his eyes.</p><p>Would Vaggie be this talented? Oh, he shouldn't ask such a silly question, Vaggie would be far more superior. Still, it wouldn't be long until he experienced all her delights.</p><p>He imagined it now, Vaggie naked and in front of him, moaning for him, kissing him, oh just the idea alone.</p><p>Almost on cue, Charlies mouth tightened around him, like she sensed that he gotten harder.</p><p>Alastor moaned and bucked his hips harder into her mouth, briefly he looked back down at the wide eyed princess though he shut his eyes almost immediately after.</p><p>Trying to return to his vision of his darling Vagatha, but Charile was desperate to keep his eyes locked on her, so decided to undo and open up her shit, proceeding to press her breast aganist his member as she sucked him off.</p><p>Alastors eyes opened again, feeling the sudden added pressure and almost had to not show his annoyance.</p><p>The princess needed to decided whether she wanted him to cum or have him look at her, because both would not be happening.</p><p>Regardless of how talented her mouth was or how soft her large breast were, he would not stay hard if he was constantly being reminded of who he was doing this with.</p><p>As predicted his cock softened in her mouth, and Charile visibly pouted.</p><p>It almost made Alastor laughed.</p><p>Seriously was his dick som lollipop she got upset over because it lost its flavour?</p><p>She really was a child. </p><p>Charile decided to quicken her pace even more, moving her tongue faster, and using more force to further press her breast aganist him.</p><p>It was enough to make his hips jolt again, and again he closed his eyes.</p><p>Again he imagined Vaggies mouth wrapped around him, he was sure it would be just twice as blissful, hell her little cunt be so much tighter and warmer.</p><p>Would she press her breast aganist him like this? Or would she let him take the lead? Would she take it slower than this? Innocently and shyly?</p><p>Oh the idea alone almost made him cum.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and looked down at Charile because he knew she would complain again, but this time he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, keeping her head in place as he began to violently thrust in and out of her mouth.</p><p>He needed to cum quick, before it began very apparent how uninterested he actually was in her.</p><p>He closed his eyes again, imaging Vaggie speaking her legs wide open for him and only for him, her big thighs giggling as he did so, and her cunt nice and wet for him.</p><p>Alastor groaned, his thrust getting sloppier and sloppier, he opened his eyes for a second to give Charile a glance before looking up.</p><p>Oh and when he entered her she feel heavenly, her legs wrapped around him, her face flushed and he pounded everything he had into her. Moaning his name and crying out as she hit her release.</p><p>His cock throbbed and twiced at the very idea.</p><p>Oh, Vaggie cumming onto his cock, imaging the feeling, imaging the look he had on her face, oh god it was just too much.</p><p>His grip on Chariles head tightened as he proceeded to slam into her mouth one finally time.</p><p>"OH! VAGGIE!~" he moaned loudly as he realized his seed into her mouth,</p><p>The princess was suddenly fussy and tried to pull away but Alastor didn't let go of her head until he was certain every drop was in her mouth and almost reluctantly, Charile swallowed. </p><p>He realised Charile finally, taking a few deep breaths, but honestly he still seemed as energized as ever.</p><p>"Vaggie??" Charile slurred confused as she sat up, both hurt, shocked and almost angry at what she heard.</p><p>Alastor simply stood up, uninterested in her feelings, he didn't mean to let those words come out but it was too late now. "Yes. Vaggie." He said simply as he buckled up his pants proplerly once again.</p><p>Charile was confused and her intoxication made it worse, "But why would you...Vaggie isn't here. That was me Al,"</p><p>"I know, don't remind me." Alastor said putting a hand into the shadows, pulling out the flip phone it used. Vaggie had gotten him this as a gift because to put it her words "if you want me to trust you then we need to keep in contact"</p><p>How thoughtful she was.</p><p>While he didn't fully understood how it worked, there was definitely a good enough picture on it. </p><p>Oh Vaggie would be so devastated.</p><p>Charile frowned, seeming to realize something, "Did you not want it to be me?"</p><p>Alastor turned his attention back to the girl, "You seem to finally understand,"</p><p>Charile let out an almost deranged laugh, maybe she was just emotionally wrecked or the alcohol was taking a even bigger effect on her now, "Vaggie? Ypu like her!?" She laughed, "You know she would never be with you right?"</p><p>Alastor turned to her, his smile sinister, "Prehaps, but I can guarantee she won't be with you for much longer." </p><p>That was all he said before leaving, without another word.</p><p>Indeed, it was time for him to go and claim his moth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>